1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to low profile holographic sights for firearms.
2. Background Art
There are several types of sights utilized with firearms, such as rifles, shotguns, handguns and other hand-held weapons, such as bows, including sights which including holographic images of one, two, or three dimensional reticle patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,362, issued to Tai et al., describes a sight that is relatively compact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,936, issued to Sieczka et al., discloses a detachable hologram assembly and windage/elevation adjustment mechanism for such a sight.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,060, issued to Tai et al., discloses another lightweight compact sight that has a relatively shorter profile, which is particularly advantageous for mounting and use with smaller handguns and some bows. Various embodiments of the holographic sights disclosed in these patents have been sold in the commercial market as the Bushnell® HOLO-SIGHT®D. It is desirable to manufacture a holographic sight that has a lower profile, which is particularly advantageous for mounting and use on a rifle or shotgun. It is also desirable to reduce both the cost of the components of the sight as well as reduce the cost associated with manufacturing the sight.